


Purple also means power

by stephvym



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, No ships nah, Our white straight man, Purpled work back at it again, bedwars, don't read that, everyone is shocked at his skills, not edited again, sammy and purpled were pretty gay for each other though in old videos, show em purpled, very short story i think, yessir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephvym/pseuds/stephvym
Summary: Purpled shocks everyone with his bedwars skills
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Purple also means power

**Author's Note:**

> PURPLED WORKS BACK AT IT AGAIN  
> MY COMPUTER FINALLY STOPPED ACTING UP

It was like any normal day on the Dream Smp, everyone was working, talking, it was just normal. Until Tommy rushed in, shouting, Tubbo following. "EVERYONE! THERE'S GONNA BE A BEDWARS TOURNAMENT!!" Tommy yelled, everyone, stopping what they were doing, staring at the 2 teens. "I heard it's gonna be the big ones again! last one standing wins 50,000!" Tommy shouted. "Woah, that much?" Dream said, walking towards them. Tubbo nodded. "Yeah! anyone can join!" Tubbo said excitingly, eyes shining. Everyone looked at Techno. 

Techno looked back at them, putting his arms in the air. "Hey hey, I'm pretty good at Bedwars and PVP shit but I'm not gonna be participating" The others sighed and groaned. "So no one is gonna join here?" Tommy said, looking around. Everyone was silent. Until Dream said

"Well, I'll join in, I could win"

Everyone cheered, Techno putting his arm in the air showing no sign of excitement. "You definitely better share that money with me Dream" Sapnap said, putting an arm around him. Dream laughed, pushing him. "I said could! not I will" 

Meanwhile, Purpled was in his UFO, having no idea what was going on out there, Purpled was playing with his dog, about to take them a walk. He looked outside to see everyone in one spot, talking to the one and only Dream.

 _Wonder what they're talking about_ Purpled thought, putting a leash over his dog and he went down through the water elevator (Or whatever it's called) He then walked down the wooden path quickly, and stopping to hear what they were talking about.

"So your really joining the bedwars tournament?"

 _Oh, they're talking about that_ Purpled thought. He wondered who on the Dream Smp is gonna join it. 

"Yeah, for sure! 50,000 is a lot"

_So..it's Dream._

_Interesting._

It was night, and Techno was just walking around the forest, bored. He was trying to find some mobs to fight. He then heard some pants and sword clashing. His pig ears flicked a bit as he slowly walked towards the sound. He hid behind a tree and took a peek.

It was Purpled. Fighting mobs at this time? _Well, I can't really say anything, I'm also trying to fight some mobs_ Techno thought. He carefully looked at the teen's fighting. _Well, he's pretty skilled, but zombies are an easy thing to fight_ Techno thought. Then he saw a skeleton come in, trying to shoot him. He watched the teen grab his bow and shoot it, first try. 

_He has a good aim too_ Techno thought. And when he killed the skeleton, he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He then looked at the tree Techno was hiding behind. "You can come out, Technoblade" Techno was quite surprised, as he stepped out. 

"How did you know kid? it's pretty dark for you to see " Techno asked, as he leaned on the tree. Purpled put his bow away as he ate an apple. "I just knew, your red cape is really making you stick out" Purpled said. Techno chuckled as he crossed his arms. 

"I see, but why are you fighting mobs so late kid?" Techno asked. Purpled shrugged. "Just wanted to get a little better, you know" Purpled answered, standing up. Techno raised an eyebrow but he didn't question anything, watching the teen walk away. 

_It seems like he's hiding something_

It was the day of the tournament, and Dream was getting ready. Everyone on the Dream Smp was waiting, excited, and ready to shout for Dream's name. Techno realized that the kid, Purpled wasn't here. _Maybe he's running late,_ or _he isn't coming to watch_ Techno thought, leaning on his chair and waiting for it to start. He sat next to Tommy, who was excited, his leg moving up and down. "I can't wait for Dream to win this" 

Techno nodded. "Uh huh.."

"WELCOME TO THE 50,000 DOLLAR BEDWARS TOURNAMENT!!" A guy said with a microphone, standing out on the crowd. "WE HAVE 8 PLAYERS THAT WILL BE JOINING WITH US TODAY!!" Everyone cheered. 

"FIRST PLAYER, KRUSTYDAVIDDD!!!" 

David stepped out, waving to the crowd. Everyone cheered louder than ever. His color was red. 

"SECOND PLAYER, GAMERBOY80!!!" 

Gamerboy80, known as Andrew, walked out, also waving. His color was blue.

And as the players were being announced, Techno still didn't see any Purpled around.

"SEVENTH PLAYER, DREAM!!!!!" Everyone, including the Dream SMP, roared like lions, rooting for Dream.   
  


Dream, walking out, waving to everyone, smiling and his color was green.

"OK OK, CALM DOWN WITH THE CHEERING, WE STILL HAVE ONE LAST PLAYER"

The crowd was quiet.

"EIGHTH PLAYER, LAST, BUT NOT LEAST..."

The eighth player was rubbing their hands together, breathing in and out.

"Let's go."

"PURPLED!!!!!"

Everyone cheered, but Everyone on the Dream SMP was shocked.

Purpled? The teenager who doesn't get himself involved with anything, usually quiet, is here?

Dream was shocked, he would've never thought he was gonna join.

Purpled stepped out, and he had a serious look on. He side-eyed the Dream SMP, who looked at him in utter shock. He tried hard to not snicker at their shocked faces. Techno was surprised the most, but he didn't show it. 

His color was grey.

"AND LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!!!!"

Purpled started to get iron and cover his bed quickly, calculating where to go and who he should target first. He quickly made an uneven path to the middle to get emeralds, quickly running through the place to grab them all. He ran back, quickly upgrading his stuff and getting potions. He drank the jump potion and went to pink. 

The Dream SMP was paying attention to him, shocked at how quickly he got the bed and killed pink. Techno was watching extra close. He saw the kid do the same trick he did when fighting with mobs. _So he was practicing for the bedwars tournament..._ Techno thought, as he tapped his foot. 

Dream was still trying to get emeralds, fighting everyone who got in his way. He saw Purpled already killing Pink and Yellow. _Woah..Purpled has some good skills..._

Ponk and Punz were cheering him on. 

"GO PURPLED GO PURPLED GO PURPLED, BEAT THEIR ASSES UP" and followed by a 'language' from Bad. Purpled smiled as he sneaked up to Red, almost breaking the bed until he was pushed off into the void.

 _Damn it_ Purpled thought, as he lost all his stuff. He quickly grabbed more iron and gold, trying to get swords and bows. As he was done he realized someone was sneaking onto his base. **Invisibility** _potion aye?_ Purpled thought. He quickly hit them, making them gasp and fight back, too bad they got knocked off.

 _Huh, he has quick eyes_ _too_ Techno thought. His eyes widened as he saw someone breaking his bed. He had the urge to 

"SOMEONE'S AT YOUR BASE PURPLED!!!!" He yelled the loudest scream ever. Everyone was surprised. Purpled noticed, but he couldn't get there in time. Purpled's screen read

**Bed Destroyed, You will not be able to respawn again.**

Purpled quickly killed them, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"I was just messing around before"

"But now it's time to get serious."

Techno thought he would lost.

Everyone thought too.

But he was still going, until the last 2.

Purpled VS Dream. 

Both skilled, equally armored with gear. 

One with a bed.

One with not.

"JUST THE FINAL TWO, PURPLED VS DREAM, WHO WILL WIN TODAY'S ROUND??"

Purpled started to drink his jumping potion, rushing to Dream's bed. Dream also had sharp eyes, their swords clashing and their feet were dancing, Dream was surprised by the younger one's power, he thought he was just a teen who just didn't do much around the Dream SMP. 

He was wrong. 

Purpled was quietly, training to get stronger and stronger, fighting endermen, withers, any mobs that could also fight back.

Then something, something horrifying came on Dream's screen.

**Bed Destroyed, You will not be able to respawn again.**

Now they both were equal.

Half of the Dream SMP was rooting for Dream.

The other, Purpled.

It was intense, as the clock was ticking down. 

Ticking down before the dragons came.

10..Purpled tried to kill him with lava.

9..It failed.

8...Dream tried to push him off.

7..It failed.

6..Purpled threw silverfish.

5..Failed. The crowd was quiet, waiting intensely. 

4...The 2 charged at each other. Fighting until they were at the edge. 

3...Dream successfully pushed Purpled off, seeing him fall into the void. Dream smiled, victory was his.

2..His eyes widened in horror. The crowd was shocked.

1\. Purpled was standing right in front of him. Grinning. Then the chat said..

0.. **Dream has fallen off the edge by Purpled.**

And on Purpled's screen, it said.

**Victory!**

The crowd stood up and roared with mixed emotions. Some were shocked. Some were yelling with joy. Some were sighing in disappointment, saying "Good Game" Techno was screaming and yelling "HE HAD AN ENDER PEARL, HE HAD A ENDER PEARL, WHAT A CLUTCH" Tommy was flabbergasted. Ponk and Punz were yelling "pog" and Dream was running up to Purpled, saying congratulations.

"AND THAT IS THE GAME FOLKS, PURPLED WAS WON THE 50,000 DOLLAR TOURNAMENT!!" 

Everyone ran up to Purpled as he was given his medal and check. 

"DUDE! that was so intense!"

"PURPLED THAT WAS AMAZING"

"WHAT THE HELL PURPLED, THAT WAS A GOD DAMN CLUTCH"

Purpled was overwhelmed by the attention, waving his hands and saying "Uh yeah, yeah, pretty cool" 

He quickly slipped out, and he was met by Techno. 

"Didn't think you would win, or even join" Techno said. Purpled rubbed his neck. "Well, it's bedwars, a favorite game of mine," Purpled said, fiddling with his medal. 

"And I'm in the top 5 players of Bedwars best players anyways.."

"Pretty pog...WAIT HAH??" 

**Author's Note:**

> yes  
> purpled works  
> i need more of these.


End file.
